A Perfect Life
by Duck Life
Summary: Pure fluff. Bella enjoys her perfect life. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was eight o' clock on a dreary Tuesday evening. Edward and I were tucking Renesmee in. She murmured sleepily, "I'm not…" she yawned, "…tired!" I laughed and pulled the blanket around her tightly. She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing deepened and slowed. I knew that she was asleep.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I said. Edward grinned.

"You've obviously never looked in a mirror."

"Vampires aren't supposed to appear in mirrors," I retorted. He laughed again, and I twirled towards him and snuggled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed. His free arm took Renesmee's hand and held it softly to my face. I saw Edward and I standing over the crib. Renesmee was reading us a story in her tiny, twinkling voice. Edward gently set Renesmee's hand back in the crib by her side. He kissed me.

"This is perfect," he said. I agreed. I held him close and released my shield, sending him thoughts of the past year we had spent together as a family. He closed his eyes and smiled. Then, he looked up. "Do you want to walk in the moonlight for a while?" he asked. I smiled. I knew that Renesmee would be fine, she always slept soundly. The wooden door squeaked behind us. "We'll have to fix that soon," sighed Edward wearily.

"No," I whispered. "I like it. It's…human." He looked bewildered, but he nodded. Hand in hand, we trotted towards what Renesmee called the "moonset". Edward sang my lullaby to me. "I wish it still put me to sleep," I said wistfully. He grinned.

"I do miss watching you sleep," he agreed thoughtfully. We were silent during the rest of our walk. Our minds were in sync. I could hear what Edward was thinking, and vice versa. But this was in a human way. The way that hearts connected. Edward had never had that feeling before now. He kissed me again. As we neared our cottage, I saw a dark wolf standing with his paws on Renesmee's window. Jacob watched Renesmee as she slept. When he realized we were watching him, he padded toward us and nuzzled my hand. I smiled. He wagged his tail and ran off into the night. I realized then that I truly did lead a perfect life.


	2. Chapter 2

I sank into Edward's recliner on a blustery October evening. Jacob was sitting on the couch across from me, reading to Renesmee. Edward was hunting. I closed my eyes and relived the day. Carlisle hadn't left the hospital since yesterday. I usually hung out with Jacob's pack, but they were all out today, following the trail of a sighted vampire. Jacob was taking the day off to be with Renesmee. He and Rosalie had had another fight, which was presumably why his voice shook as he read, "And the beautiful _blond _princess lived happily ever after." I lost my shield and reached out to Edward. _I've had the worst day! Come home soon! _When I opened my eyes, Jacob was standing in front of me. I heard Renesmee snoring gently in her room.

"Tired?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't sleep, remember?"

He laughed. "Sorry, I forgot." He sat on the stool next to me. "Nessie really _gets _me, y'know?" I laughed.

"She should. You're her boyfriend."

He sighed. "I am not her boyfriend. I am her destiny." This made me realize something.

"Oh. She…never got a choice, did she? I mean-she never even met anyone else. You loved her, so she loved you. Because she had to. She never really had a choice, and now she won't get one," I murmured dully. Jacob rose to his feet.

"Bella, it's not like that!"

"SHE NEVER IMPRINTED ON YOU!!" I shrieked. Suddenly, Edward was standing in the doorframe. He rushed to my side and held me.

"Jacob," he said briskly, "Leave our house. I do not like what you are thinking." Fuming, he left, slamming the door behind him.

"That'll wake up Renesmee," I muttered.

"I'll take care of her," said Edward.

"What was Jake thinking?" I asked. Edward shook his head. I don't want to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

How did my life, which had been so perfect, suddenly spin out of control? Why did I have to yell at Jake? He's my best friend! Well, I guess he _was_ my best friend. There's no reason for him to talk to me. Oh, I'm a horrible person!

"No you're not," muttered Edward. I frowned.

"Did my shield slip? Oh, no, no, if I can't control my shield, Demetri can find me, and when he does, Jane can hurt me, and, and I'm USELESS!" I shrieked. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder and sobbed. Soon, I stopped crying and I felt better, calmer. _Good timing, Jasper,_ I thought. I looked up at Edward. "Did you hear that?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"It's just trauma," he said gently. "You have to make up with Jacob." I nodded. Then, Edward's eyes glazed over, and he seemed to be staring off into the distance. He paused, and then said, "He's coming. Don't worry, Bella." I drew back from him and watched the door.

Soon, it swung open. Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said quietly, gently. I could tell that he'd been crying. "I can…forget about-her," he said with a pained expression. I soon realized what he meant.

"Oh, no, Jacob!" I said softly. "She loves you. I didn't mean what I said. I was just…" I ran through excuses in my head. I wasn't tired, hungry (at least not for food), cold, sick, or pregnant. _Stupid vampirism,_ I thought angrily. "…an idiot," I finished lamely. Jacob seemed to accept that.

"I'm sorry for stealing your daughter's life," he mumbled wearily.

"Don't be," I told him. "You aren't stealing anything. Actually, I think you're giving her a life." He smiled. "Friends?" I asked, grinning.

"Never," swore Jacob solemnly. "_Best _friends." I smiled widely and hugged him. Life was back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

I slid into the Volvo with Alice and Jasper. Edward was already in the front seat. "I miss Nessie already," I complained. Edward grinned.

"Jacob will take good care of her while we're in Alaska." I sighed. I knew he was right. Jacob probably took better care of her than we did. Edward eased the Volvo carefully out of the driveway and zoomed off. I clutched the seat frantically. Even as a vampire, I had never gotten used to the Cullens' love of super-speeding. Edward laughed. "We have to get to the Denalis in time for the wedding rehearsal." I grinned. It was easy to forget why we were going to Alaska, but now that I did, it brightened my outlook considerably. Kate and Garrett's wedding was tomorrow. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I were bridesmaids. Carlisle was working as minister, and Edward was the best man. Jasper was, more unwillingly than not, the ring bearer. "I'm more than a hundred years old," he had complained. "Ring bearers are usually around five." I laughed at the memory, and Edward smiled.

"Ooh!" yelled Alice. "Let's play the alphabet game!" The alphabet game is where you find a word on a sign that starts with a letter, and you go on in order until you reach the letter Z. The winner is the first person to get Z. It was strange that Alice would want to play the silly human game.

"Why-"I started, but Alice shushed me. Jasper had suddenly gone tense.

"AVENUE!" he shouted, excited. "Alice, I'm going to beat you, and then you owe me the biggest animal next time we go hunting!" he challenged.

"Vice versa?" Alice asked simply.

"Oh yeah," nodded Jasper, staring intently out the window.

"You're going to win, aren't you?" I asked Alice. She nodded wryly. I laughed and snuggled into Edward's chest in the front seat. He took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around me. I kissed his cheek.

"We'll be there soon," he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
